Hello
by Nagini Potter
Summary: This is a songfic to the Evanescence song Hello. HPDM, however sadly there are no scenes as one might call them. Though this is very sad so PREPARE TO CRY!


_Play ground school bell rings, again._

Draco Malfoy looked down upon the ruins of what were once the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The final battle between the forces of good and evil was fought here not too long ago. There were so many dead. So many people who gave their lives to fight against the evil lord Voldemort. Draco could feel a tear trail down his cheek as he walked over to the spot a certain raven-haired boy was kneeling.

Harry Potter kneeled in the dirt, alone. Draco could feel his heart break in his chest at the sight. He could remember when he a Harry first noticed each other, I mean _really_ noticed each other.

_Rain clouds come to play, again._

It was soon after Draco decided to turn his back on this fathers twisted views and do something worthwhile. Draco joined the Order of the Phoenix, to many peoples displeasure. It was that day when Draco first started noticing Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived was always filled with such enthusiasm for everything he did. However, this day was different. Harry seemed so down, so alone.

A smile played at Draco lips. Yes he remembered this day clearly. That day was the happiest day of Draco's life.

When Draco saw Harry in such a state, something inside him yearned to comfort his former enemy, rival, whatever. Harry and Draco has secretly become a couple in the middle of a full-scale war between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. Though despite all the misery and the death, those months had left Draco happier than ever.

_Has no one told you he's not breathing?_

Draco looked at his lover, though Harry could not see him. There are tears streaking rapidly down Harry's face and covering the ground beneath him. In his arms was a body. Draco felt new tears escape his eyelids at the sight. He hated being the cause of Harry's pain.

Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to 

_Hello_

People started coming out of the safety of the castle now that the battle was over. However, Draco could tell that Harry didn't care. Hell, the boy didn't even care that he had just beaten the most powerful and evil wizard in wizarding history.

Harry's friends were the first to reach Him, with puzzled expressions on their faces as to why Harry was crying. Draco could feel cold fury twisting up inside him. Granger and Weasley had no right to be here! Where were they when Harry was fighting Voldemort?! Where were they when he was hit with the cruciatis curse?! Where were they when Harry watched Voldemort cast Avada Kadavera at the love of his life?! Where were they when Harry cast the final blow, only to find that he was too late to save the one he loved?!

Yes, the infamous 'Where were they. . .' question. Harry must be thinking it too because he told Granger and Weasley to leave.

If I smile and don't believe 

"I'm so sorry Harry. I let you down." Whispered Draco, his voice unheard by Harry. Draco knelt down beside him, hoping his undetectable presence could provide some comfort for his boyfriend. "I love you Harry."

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream 

Harry finally began to scream. He screamed at the dead body he was clutching. "How could you leave me like that? I need you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn it I need you!!!!!!!!!!!!!" were just some of the words escaping Harry's mouth.

"I didn't mean to." Whispered Draco, heard only by the faint wind and the rising sun. The Slytherin truly felt sorry. He never wanted to leave Harry. Why would a person willingly leave their own personal sun in a world of dark?

Harry was in hysterics by now. He was shouting out healing spells, hoping that one would penetrate the cold cocoon of death around his dead lover.

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken 

Draco knew he would be soon leaving. The sun was steadily rising over the battlefield, a red sky to match the earth beneath it. Yet another tear slid down Draco's ivory skinned cheek. He would never be able to see Harry again. Never look into those brilliantly emerald eyes filled with that spark deep inside Harry. This was the last time Draco would ever see his sunbeam on a cloudy day, the person that made his life worth living.

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide 

_Don't cry_

Harry stopped trying to deny truth now. He just sat there, an empty shell. The savior of the wizarding world was truly broken. After making the journey to hell and back, Harry Potter was broken by the death of the person who held his heart. The scene was too much for Draco. He longed to touch Harry, just reach out and take the boy up in his arms like a small child. Be able to tell Harry that it was all ok, that they would be together again someday.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping 

_Hello, I'm still here_

The sun was fully risen now. Draco could feel himself fading away.

"Goodbye Harry." He said, though his words went unheard yet again. Draco vanished leaving Harry crying over his dead body.

All that's left of yesterday 


End file.
